Our Little Secret
by OtakuRamenNoodle825
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. Deidara is living his life day by bleak day. Until one day a red headed teenager comes bounding into his life (or more like used book shop) and changing the blond's life. Exactly the excitement he needs? or the drama he doesn't need? YAOI! Dont like, dont read. Rated M for language and later lemons.
1. Chapter 1

*buzz buzz buzz*

'Nope. No. Not facing the day'

The phone didn't seem to care

*buzz buzz buzz*

'Fuck off you god damn cell phone'

*buzz buzz buzz*

"Fine! Fine! You win I'm up you shit wad phone!" Deidara shouted at the electronic device. He switched on the alarm and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and landed on the couch across the concrete floor. That damned device could be run over by a semi and it wouldn't even crack.

It was 4 am. He had work in an hour. Not like actually getting to work was an issue. It was right upstairs. It was simply the act of doing something as mundane and mediocre as running a book shop that was pissing him off.

Sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge off the bed he rested his head in his hands.

"fuck this."

He was tired of this day after day life. Going to school. Going to work. Going to bed. With the occasional party here and there. He needed something. Excitement. Something to cling on to. Give him a reason to want to wake up in the morning.

With a sigh he stood up and stretched. His porn star moan and yawn following.

"Coffee" was all his brain was processing at the current time. 'Water….pot….maker…coffee…..start'. Fifteen minutes later he faced himself in the mirror and starting getting ready for the day.

Un-amused eyes of his refection stared back at him as he brushed his teeth and yanked his long blonde hair up into a high half ponytail. He let his long bangs fall over his left eye. Turning away he adorned his wrists with leather wrist bands and a few chains that were tossed onto his dresser. Opening the drawers he found a pair of grey loose jeans, a black sleeve-less shirt, and black vest.

After dressing he walked across the concrete floor of his shop's basement in the ground to the stairs that led to the shop upstairs. Pausing only to slip on his thick combat boots, he made his way up the dark shop and went to setting it all up.

It was a used book store. Nothing all that special at all. He certainly didn't look like I should be working in here. Rather he looked like a delinquent who should be put bombing some buildings or something. But that was partially why he dressed the way he did. It was unexpected. When you walked in this shop you expected some short nerdy guy who couldn't get a date to save his life. Or some old woman who could barely see over her thick bottle cap glasses. But rather you walk in and see a tall blonde and handsome man who just id fulfilling his mother's wishes. Call him a momma's boy, but if you went through the things he did with his mom, you'd do the same thing

His mother had died three years past and decided to leave the store to him. He already helped run it because as of late, she was sick more often than not and couldn't always help up. He grew up in this store. Scraping by with good will stores and food stamps when things got hard. Not like that was anything traumatizing to him or anything. Its just what he did.

After the store was set up he turned the sign on the door to 'Open' instead of closed and sat behind the desk in the corner waiting for the lack of customers he received on a daily basis. Living in a small town wasn't exactly ideal for a guy like him. Nor is it ideal for a book store, a used book store at that, to be placed in a town half filled with illiterate bastards and the other half with shuffling old women. but being his position he couldn't exactly leave. So he stayed. He didn't care. It paid (well mostly) the bills and kept him alive.

~4 hours later~

The blonde behind the desk was drawing a bird of some kind, concentrating so hard that he wasn't getting the wing right he didn't notice when the door had opened setting off a small little *ding*.

He had already had a few customers, two donations, and even a few purchases. People rarely wanted help, so he often drew while waiting for them to ask for help. Of course he almost always greeted them when they walked through the door. Almost always. This was one of those rare moments when he failed to do so

A voice in between one of the book shelves snapped him out of his trance.

"somehow I feel like doodling is not what an employee of a book store is supposed to be doing." A slightly soft, feminine but still sneering voice pulled the blonde back to reality. Slightly irked at the tone of voice, he began to look up "pardon my rudeness, I didn't hear the bell ding" he replied with just the slightest bight in his voice. when he looked up at the owner of the voice his voice faltered slightly .

His eyes made contact with a very pretty boy, much to his annoyance. His skin was pale, and he had a mop of red hair that laid in thick clumps along his skull. Not exactly messy, just in a mop. He wore a fitted red long sleeve shirt that had thumb holes cut in it, and the neck line cut out so it revealed more of his shoulders and collar bone. He wore string and hemp bracelets and a leather wrist band, pendants hung from his neck. His eyes though are what really caught his attention. They were heavily lidded, and portrayed no emotion, or only indifference. The irises were lavender, with flecks of gold. They were beautiful. It only pissed off Deidara. Of course a kid this sexy had to be an absolute douche bag.

"Did you need assistance" He said after a few seconds of recovery. He was annoyed he had to deal with this pretty boy arrogant enough to interrupt his drawing in such a manner. Despite his annoyance he stood up with out an answer and leaned forward on his elbows. He did have to pay his bills.

"No not really. Just thought I should point out your obvious lack for common courtesies if you are trying to win over customers., and if its just cause of the bell, get your ears checked." What the hell is with this guy, holy shit. Deidara was in no mood to deal with this kids bull shit. How old is he any way like 15?

"Hm, if your going to act like that at least come up with a legit reason. Last I checked I did nothing to you." Deidara replied through his teeth. He pushed past the red headed kid. The blonde tried to distract himself by organizing some of the books on a truck onto the shelves.

The kid shrugged his shoulders and browsed the shelves. The annoyed worker watched the boy as inconspicuously as he can. The kid was exactly that. He didn't look older than 16. Deidara was annoyed that the kid was rude. But he just shrugged it off. Its not something he was not used to. He has had his fair share of rude people. It was the way this boy looked. The only impression that was given was that the kid was some snot nosed kid who had the world handed to him on a silver platter. But his actual face, and movements, were that of a mystery to the blonde. Deidara knew how to admire art when he saw it. That was his true passion after all. And this boy was the embodiment of art.

He shook the thoughts. He's a 22 year old man, he shouldn't even be looking at this kid.

He went back to his desk. This time organizing some accounts on his POS computer.

"ehem" an impatient cough sounded.

Deidara turned and faced the kid who was holding some manga. Deidara took the books, not paying attention to the titles and scanned them.

"$20.69."

The unknown kid handed him the amount asked and began to make his way to the door. But before he could make it. And before the tall blonde could stop himself, he accidentally blurted out,

"Hey kid, what's your name?"

The red head turned and looked at him. Deidara began to feel his cheeks burn. The figure at the door smirked,

"hm, maybe you will know one day, but I'll tell you this much, its not kid."

And he was gone. The blonde sat back on his chair and sighed. 'I wonder if he'll show up again'. The blonde shoved those thoughts out of his head quickly as he could as soon as they appeared. Although despite his annoyance, and rudeness, and over all douche baggy persona…. Deidara couldn't deny the red headed kid was intriguing.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I got all confused and discombobulated my first chapter cause I have like no common sense and couldn't figure out how to edit my chapter to write an authors note. Hell I don't even know if this is how you put one. So hey, my first fan fiction. Yeah don't know how I feel about it. I just thought cause I read others so often I should have a go at writing. Don't expect anything special out of it. Also I didn't really mean at first to make Deidara to look like a pussy momma's boy. But I couldn't make him a heartless shell of a guy. That would just be boring. So excuse me if I make him seem that way. You will see that he's not that much of a pussy later on. Hes just doing what he has to…

Disclaimer: I have one of these in my summary but whatevers just to be thorough "I do not own naruto or any of the naruto characters. I only own the story!"

Enjoy :3

Chapter 2

After another day spent in his dinky little shop, Deidara once again made his way down to his shit apartment. It was 9 o'clock and hed just finished closing up shop. He normally closed around 7. He was just feeling particularly distracted today (mainly after a certain red head left). So it was taking him longer to complete daily mundane tasks. He flopped on his bed searching in his head about something to do. Naturally he did what any artist did, and that was draw. He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his sketch pad, pencil and eraser. Nothing particularly interesting cam e to his mind so he just let his hand do what it wanted. Not exactly caring how it turned out. He thought about his childhood. How he'd spend hours in his mom's shop under the desk drawing. He always dreamed of doing something with it. Be it graphic designs, album art covers, or even tattooing. But after his mom died, all that seemed selfish after all he did for him. 'ugh' He though to himself, 'get the fuck over yourself and stop moping. Jesus think of something else for crying out loud' he continued to mentally scold himself. He then focused a bit more on what he was drawing.

Lidded eyes blank and indifferent stared up at him from the paper. A pleasantly round face and the outline of a mop of hair. The blonde stared at the drawing for a long period of time.

'Wow' he thought again to himself 'I need some sleep if this is what the depths of brain are creating.' He placed the sketch pad on the table and switched off his lamp. Not even bothering to change his clothes.

~One month later.

Deidara was organizing some new merchandise that came in this past few weeks into the shelves of books, dvds, and CDs. He sold more than books obviously. Mainly after realizing just how few people actually read now a days. Not like he cared. His life had nothing eventful in it. It been a week since he visited his friends. Nor did he even think much about it. 'Damn' he thought to himself. Am I really going to continue living this way/ While these thoughts continued to plague the poor man's head, he ran down to his apartment to grab his sketch pad he'd left on his bedside table. He hadn't had any customers in three, hours, he figured why was one minute going to do. Of course just as he was crossing the room to his bed, the door bell dinged signaling somebody entering upstairs. Grumbling, he grabbed his sketch pad and quickly made his way back up the stairs.

Just as he entered the room he's greeted with a pleasant: " Wow this just keeps getting more impressive. First I come in here and you are absorbed into your doodling like a second grader, then I come again and your not even in the shop. Instead you down in some creepy basement doing god knows what. You're a really stellar employee. How are you not fired. I really hate to be kept waiting."

He recognized the voice right away. Nothing could piss him off quite that quickly and effectively.

"If you must know I have no employer other than myself. I have a few other employees at the moment who work for me while I'm at school. So if you're trying to make a threat to my job, you failed. But all formalities, aside, can help you?" Deidara responded through a sarcastically sweet voice, looking into the lavender eyes of a certain teenager.

" Wow, no other employees, you must really have no life if you spend all your time running some piece of shit book store like this." The douche bag replied. Deidara tried not to rip the pretty head of the short teen's shoulders.

" If this store is so incompetent, why did you bother coming back?" Deidara couldn't figure out why he didn't jest toss the kid out. He had [perfect reason and no one would stop him. Despite this, he simply stood there fuming.

"Aw you remember me? I don't know if I should feel flattered or creeped out that some older blonde guy has be burned into his brain."

"…in that case, it seems you have no need for my assistance. If you need anything just let me know." The blonde grumbled, trying to brush up the cheeky ass boy.

The red head smirked and headed to the manga section again.

'hn..uneducated bastard. Who reads that shit anyway, its not even a real book' This was his attempt at trash talking ( thinking?) the boy who had really been sitting in the back of his mind for the past four weeks. He ignored the thrill that past his body for a millisecond at seeing the kid. 'Great I really am a creepy old man, just what I needed'.

The kid stood at the counter holding four manga in hand. This time Deidara glanced at the books and nearly choked. They were the rare collection of yaoi manga he just so happened to have today. 'Does that mean he's gay?' The red head caught the attempted look of shock.

"he don't knock it till you tried it pervert." Was all the smug teen said.

"24.78" the kid handed him 25 and Deidara handed him the change, hoping his hand wasn't obviously shaking. 'What the fuck is wrong with me.' As the recipt was printing Deidara decided to see what happens.

"So now that you've had a go at insulting me and my shop…You going to tell me your name?"

The still nameless one smirked.

"I'll trade you, name for a name." The blonde considered. Shruggin his shoulder in compliance he answered,

"my name is Deidara. Now whats yours"

"If you want to know my name that badly, you can text me at this number." He flipped the recipt over and scribbled seven number down. Winking as he turned on his heel and began to walk away.

" That wasn't the deal kid!" Deidara exclaimed extremely annoyed.

" and what makes you think I'm going to listen to you? In addition, you got my number, so why the fuck you complaining? Nice to see you again Dei-da-ra!" With that said, the red head opened the door and made his way out the door.

~end of the day

The red head kid (Deidara had taken to just referring to him only as kid) had left the poor guy staring at the door for a good 30 seconds before processing what just happened. The hours afterward had been absurdly slow. All he wanted to do was go to sleep do he could get those beautiful heavily lidded eyes out of his head. He did everything he could to keep his hands busy. Even dusted the shelves and swept the floor.

When he was satisfied he'd get no more customers, he turned the close sign, locked the entrance and shut off his lights

"Ahh you beautiful sweet bed you! Come make love to my soul!" Deidara shouted to his bed. 'wow im going nuts' he thought to himself as he flopped on the springy mattress.

3 days later

Finally Deidara could not take it any longer. All his school work was done. None of his drawings turned out nearly as well as he needed them to. Everything his shop was squeaky clean. Nothing this interesting happened to him. (shows how interesting his life is). He pulled out his phone and went to his contact list.

"K- i-d" he muttered under his breath while he typed through the search button.

'_So when do I get to know your name?'_

He quickly sent the message before chickening out. 'Jesus when did I become such a girl?' was all he thought. 'heh that's funny, im an adult man and acting like a 12 year old girl lusting over some bratty boy'. he thought semi amused to himself. He couldn't help it though, he was so used to all the girls he saw trying to get into his pants. Sure the attention was nice to a point, but after the gazillionth busty blonde bimbo lusted after him and practically laid down in front of him, legs spread, and said "put your penis in this!" he was like im over this. He got similar attention with guys. They'd all just come into his life wanting him in them and then getting all attached thinking that because he knew everything about them in a week he was about to nose dive into a forever long romance. No. just…no.

'_Well speak of the devil who just messaged me, but the rude book store owner. Who would have thought hed be that desperate to learn my name ;)' _

'Wow that was quick' Deidara thought to himself.

'_Don't flatter yourself kid'_

He sent the text and waited for a reply. When no response came an hour later, Deidara realized he needed to get rid of this feeling….. He wasn't himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: sorry for the longish update. My dumb computer was being funny and wouldn't load the document right and I was bout ready to eat my computer. So I put off posting the chapter. Sorry its also short…and slow…*sigh* hopefully things will speed up in a few chapters….keep reviewing my two reviewers you make me so happy xD okay anyway here we go…**

After a few hours Deidara decided he needed to cool the fuck down. Him acting like this was totally not who he was and the guy was a total dick wad. Deidara used to be the cool indifferent guy who could anyone he wanted. Why he began acting like a 12 year old girl he has no idea. He took a breath and stuck his phone in his pocket. He walked over to his shop's door and flipped the sign to closed for an hour. He trudged his way down stairs, grabbed his jacket and went out his back door. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes. It was something he hardly ever did; smoking. But he needed to cool the fuck. Down. He lit the sucker and inhaled the stick deeply. He watched the smoke waft around him putting him some kind of trance. When he decided he had had enough he put the thing out and made his way up the stairs. He hardly thought about the kid the rest of the day.  
That was the great thing about the blonde (at least that's what the blonde thought) he could just shut off things he didn't want to think about. He did it all the time. Why he didn't earlier,,he had no idea.  
It wasn't until late that night that his phone received yet another text message from some mysterious red headed kid. He didn't notice though. He was lost in a whirl of sweat and blood flowing. He had a random concrete post in his room wrapped in old towels that he used as a punching/kicking target. He was lost in the combos, dropping to the floor to complete 20 pushups, then back up again to complete double round kicks, jumping hook kicks, jabs and crosses. He had to stay in shape one way or another, Becoming a tubbo was not on his list of things he wanted to do. He may be a bit of a shut in right now, but that didn't mean he have to let himself go like a crazy fat cat lady. He of course just did whatever the fuck he wanted. Which at this time, was be a hot, shut in, book store owner, who like to draw.  
With that final thought and a final killing blow to the concrete dummy, he decided he was done. He felt very refreshed. He grabbed a pair of boxers and a tshirt on his way to his bathroom. On a whim, he grabbed his cell phone.  
After completely undressing he took a glance to see if he missed anything of importance. Maybe something about Tobi who was working tomorrow? He merely growled in annoyance when he notice a new message from "Kid"  
"fabulous, just what i wanted." he muttered sarcastically. He opened it and read  
_'Don't try to act all cool and say you don't care. we both know you were tossing arguments back and forth in your head debating whether or not to text me practically throwing a hissy fit like a 12 year old girl who can't figure out whether a guy likes her or not.'  
_Deidara just stared at the screen debating whether to toss it across the room like he did every morning when the dumb ass device woke him up.  
He opted against it but decided not to reply. He quickly got in the shower. No sooner did the water hit his skin that he heard a loud:  
*buzz buzz*  
His phone was flashing a new text on his sink counter. Rolling his eyes, the blonde wiped his hand on the towel next to him and reached for his phone. Making sure not to get the phone wet he read the text.  
_'Come on Deidara your allowed to answer, I promise I'll play nice ;)'_  
Rolling his eyes he left his phone sitting on the toilet to finish up his much needed shower. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the shower wall, feeling the hot water slide down his skin. He was trying to relax again. Push all the thoughts out of his. Though, he couldn't deny the mini person in his head reminding him, he kinda liked thinking about the bratty kid. He was exciting. And although sassy, it was refreshing, Much like the heavy workout he just did. Maybe there is an aspect to the red head that will be relaxing much like the shower that the blonde was soaking himself in.  
He heard another buzz of his phone but decided to enjoy the shower first. When he decided he was done, he grabbed the towel to dry himself off and get dressed,  
After squeezing the remaining water out of his long hair he grabbed his phone and dirty clothes.  
After flopping on his bed he opened his phone and looked at screen and found a picture mail. he swallowed hoping to god this kid wasn't going to do what he was afraid of.  
_'Miss these?'  
_Deidara didn't know whether to feel relief or to try to drown into his pillow. He was staring at the kids pretty face, the eyes in particular. Either this kid was very intuitive, or he was very obvious. He hoped it was the former. Taking a deep breath he decided to reply.  
_'Who is acting like a girl now? Texting me 3 times in 15 minutes finishing off with a vanity photo of yourself trying to get an older guy's attention?'_ The blonde sent the reply and silenced his phone to go to sleep.  
The following morning  
The next morning Deidara woke to the sounds of someone entering his shop. It was Tobi. Tobi was Deidara's first employee and probably the biggest pain in the ass in the world. But the guy worked quickly and diligently even if he was loud and obnoxious in the process.  
Groaning, deidara sat up and made his way to his coffee pot to make his happy Dei remedy.  
After getting dressed into a pair of dark colored jeans and a fitted white tee, Deidara made his way up to the loud mouth. He did so as quietly as he could. While it was his day off he may as well have as much fun as he could. He spotted the awkward guy whose back was facing Deidara. Smirking The blonde he got as close as he could to his prey; who was wiping the foggy windows clean. Before the windows could reflect the predator behind the unknowing Tobi. Deidara put his mouth next to the guys ear and said loud and clear:  
"Hello Tobi"  
Throwing cleaning supplies and dropping to his knees arms raised, tobi shouted in fear,  
"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Before realizing who was the attacker.  
Deidara (after dodging flying cleaning supplies) was laughing clutching his stomach at tobi's reaction.  
Tobi only glared at the dying blonde and stood up. He calmly swiped off invisible dust off his shoulder and stared at the smirking blonde who had finally regained his composure.  
Deidara watched his employee in the eyes and then scanned his appearence. Tobi had brown hair that stuck up all over the place, he wore a blue striped polo shirt and dark blue jeans. His black converse had both his names written on the toes. (his real name is Obito, but everyone calls him tobi).  
Tobi took this opportunity to leap. He pounced on the distracted Deidara and tackled him to the ground. After a quick grapple that ended with Tobi be choked with his own arm by Deidara, they sat on the floor catching their breath. Finally Tobi started with:  
"so you going to hole up in your room like the cat lady you are, or are you going to like, socialize?  
"I have class today numb nuts. remember? like always. What the fuck did you do last night? Did you like get hammered by a psycho mountain man or something?"  
"no...it was an angry old woman. She beat me wit her purse when i accidentally stepped on her cat. guess she hit me kinda hard..." he said scratching the back of his head.  
"dude, you might wana get that checked out. i dont need a mentally impaired dumb ass running my shop while im gone."  
"sure thing boss..." Tobi replied glancing at his feet. Deidara sighed.  
"Okay im going to leave now. Call me if any other old ladies beat your head in and need me to finish your shift. But do me a favor and don't get beaten by old ladies." Tobi waved him away and continued washing the windows like a good employee...or a good boy? Anyway, Deidara scrambled his way down to his apartment roomy thing and grabbed his school shit and his phone. He left in quite the merry mood. As long as tobi doesn't get beaten up by any old people everything should be okay.  
How very wrong he was...


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm working on trying to make my chapters longer…hopefully I will succeed with this one. Hope you guys enjoy this chpt. Sorry for the three previous short ones. Thanks so much for more reviews xD they make my soul happier than oreos and teacups xD**

* * *

Chapter 4

Deidara walked into his first class, bracing himself for the barrel down he would receive the moment he walked in.  
'three…..two….one…'  
"DDDEEEEIIIIDARA CCCHHHHAAANNNN!" collide to the gut and recover for air. Deidara couldn't help but laugh a bit at the figure latched onto his torso. Hidan was a viscious kitten on steroids. He short, with white hair and dressed in mostly black and white with some kind of cultish symbol dangling from his chest. To deidara, he was kinda cute in a way, like a kitten, but the image was defeated the moment the guy opened his mouth. Then he became vicious and on steroids. As well as just loud….and crude.  
"What the fuck man I never see you anymore? Did you loose your scrawny ass inside those dusty books of yours nerd mongrel" Nerd Mongrel? Deidara had no idea what that ment but continued to make his way to his seat with the loud mouth still latched on.  
"Aw how cute are you two?" A raspy voice mocked. Zetsu. Okay Zetsu was technically two people, he was..they were?..Siamese twins. Had two different heads but were one body. They were two totally different people although they shared a body. Deidara figured it was because they didn't share a brain, each one was chucked into overdrive of two different kinds of people. To balance each other out in a way..and extreme way.  
"Shut your fucking mouth you two faced bitch I'm trying to seduce a blonde here!" Hidan shouted for the whole world and more to hear.  
"Alright than while you're at that, get off me and go to your own seat." Deidara replied with as much composure as he could. It was either than or curl up in ball and die. So he chose the former.  
"You would think you'd be used to the loud mouth by now." A smooth and ever so slightly low voice uttered in Deidara's direction. Konan, beautiful as ever, was folding her homework into an intricate paper rose. Leave it to the blue haired babe to make it impossible to grade her paper. She was, completely and utterly devoted to Pein. Her equally moody boyfriend. So she did whatever she could to deal with other outside attention. (male or female) All his friends were hers. Obviously us being her friends, we all met through Pein. Call the guy controlling, but to be honest, they were perfect for each other. Glaciers so far up their ass's they could make beautiful icicle babies one day that could end global warming. Her logic was to either annoy the teacher or deal with watching him undress her with his eyes every time she walked into the room.  
"I would think so too, but the shit that mouth says has an endless supply "embarrass the shit out deidara and do it as crude as possible".  
"oh don't be so dramatic and acting like a girl. Cool your tits we all know kakuzu has Hidan by the balls and wont let him seduce anyone." Konan said without looking up.  
Deidara only growled. 'acting like a Girl'. It reminded him instantly of the red headed kid. That incredibly infuriating rude, disrespectful, self centered, mysterious, sexy, beautiful..whoa deidara, don't you dare. The blonde silently scolded himself. The thought of the kid reminded him he should probably check his phone. No doubt the kid replied. And he was quite right. though to be honest he wished he wasn't.  
_'Hhhmmm yeah you wish I was a girl. Im better than any guy or girl you could ever fathom getting your hands on.' _the text said  
Deidara growled in annoyance. Just as he was about to reply the professor entered the class room. Deciding the response wasn't worth his time his time he put away his phone and tried to focus on what the teacher was talking about.

Later that day:  
The day was actually going by rather well. Surprising for Deidara, considering most of his days were a drag. But today in class (after he decided paying attention was a lost cause) he and Hidan spent the whole time trying to figure out the best way to harass their teacher and get him into bed. Or as Hidan put it, totally nail his ass. The blond one had to admit he could be quite the pervert if he was surrounded by the right people. Like Hidan. But when he is surrounded by books and the nerdy kids who come into the shop and cant have a decent conversation with anyone, he doesn't exactly talk much. The day went similarly in the rest of his classes though their sexual targets changed.  
After each of their days at school they'd generally go to their friend's tattoo shop. Deidara had been contemplating trying to work their from time to time, but didn't have the heart to close his book store. Which Hidan constantly called him a pussy for owning. Speaking of said shop, he knew he'd have to go and help tobi close it up.  
"Hey guys, so I gotta go help tobi close up and we'll come by in about an hour." Informed his crew as they were leaving campus.  
"ooohhhhh tobi-chan. Oh how'd id love a piece of that good boy ass. Hearing him cry out in all kind of lewd manners 'OH SEMPAI DON'T TOUCH ME THEIR ITS TOO SENSITIVE!' tell me deidara-chan, how often does that adorable sex toy cry that out to you?" before Deidara could snark back a response, zetsu responded in an indifferent voice:  
"I wonder, does Kakuzu hear you talk about stuff like that when you two are together?"  
"hear you talk like that? Hidan with kakuzu is one of the few times we arent forced to picture the horrible thoughts the guy has cause the two of them are too busy to lick each other's tonsils." Deidara replied.  
"aaawwww deidara? Zetsu? Are you too jealous? Would you rather you two bed me over and ram me into the ground hearing me shout so every man woman and child can hear me beg 'OH FASTER YOU DIRTY NAUGHTY BEASTS! HARDER! OH SWEET FUCK MMOOOORRRREEEEEE!' " Hidan practically shouted so that every man woman and child actually could hear him.  
" you know what, ima go before we get arrested for negligent sexual harassment or something." Deidara said after about two seconds recovery time.  
He turned the corner and made his way back to the shop.  
He could honestly say that what he saw when he walked in their was not what he was expecting at all.  
He walked into the shop, the door making a soft *ding* and low and behold you have a Tobi being shoved into one of the book shelves with his hand up and none other than the red headed brat backing him into the corner. They both turned and saw a shocked Deidara at the door. The kid mused over the transition of emotions that passed over the blonde's face; shocked, embarrassed, annoyance, then anger.  
He marched his way over to the pair and grabbed the boy by the back of his neck and slammed him into a shelf propped against a wall. Surprise then arrogant defiance laced in his semi indifferent expression.  
"Tobi, get the fuck out of the shop and go to 'Tachi's." Deidara growled, not letting his intense glare leave the lavender ones of the pretty boy.  
"yes sempai!" Tobi squeaked and bolted his way out the door.  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing?"  
"just harassing your cute little employee. Though I can think of a few things else I'd rather do." The kid replied, saying that last part in a low voice.  
"Yeah, like I havnt heard that before. You wont even tell me your name and you expect me to react to that with any interest what-so-ever."  
"But the fact you still want to know my name says enough that you are interested in me." The kid replied.  
"Fuck off. You think this is cute? Being a spoiled twat brat you think they're better than everyone else? Trying to harass other people just because you can? Please get the fuck out of my shop. If you ever come back here again you better do it with some mother fucking respect. I don't have time for idiots like you." with a shove and a push from and very pissed off blonde, the kid stumbled towards the door. He picked up his bag that he'd dropped when he first walked into the shop. He paused before walking out.  
"Sasori" he said in a plain voice. Not like an arrogant twat. Not like a bored indifferent teenager. Almost conversational.  
Deidara who was glaring at the back of the kids head, had no idea what the kid was talking about.  
"What?"  
"Sasori" he turned and looked right in the blonde man's eyes. "My name is Sasori."

* * *

Totally anticipated making this chapter longer, but it seemed like a decent place to leave off. And I failed miserably. its actually shorter than my other. FAIL BOAT... xP don't hate me for the long ass chapter update. I'll try to make another one soon xP


End file.
